


affinity

by ackerwhat



Series: 세상에서 가장 달콤한 거짓 [6]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Endgame Nielwoon don't read, M/M, No more heartbreaks in my ships please, Sorry Not Sorry, This is really it, Weddings, this is the real ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackerwhat/pseuds/ackerwhat
Summary: I’m scared to begin, because I can taste the bitter scent in my mouthIf you close your eyes and want meEven if it’s a lie, I’ll make you happyWith the sweetest lie in the world I tell youruth, dénouement, underbar, rumeur, through the night and finally, affinity. The final installment.
Relationships: Ha Sungwoon/Hwang Minhyun, Ha Sungwoon/Kang Daniel, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Series: 세상에서 가장 달콤한 거짓 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/973665
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> team endgame nielwoon, don't read XD

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

“There he is! There’s our man!” Someone announced as Sungwoon took his steps through the door. Party pops went off and a burst of coloured strings filled their working space. Among the claps and cheers, stood a startled Sungwoon. He looked up from the Tupperware he was carefully holding and broke into a small smile.

_Ah—right_ , everyone was still excited for him.

It was indeed something to be celebrated.

“Yay,” Sungwoon did a little dance. It was a bit out of place for a bunch of producers who were commonly seen glued to their seats and staring at their screens to be standing up and walking around. Well technically, they all stood at their respective seats while congratulating at him. At least everyone had lost their headphones which would usually act as a distinctive ‘Do not disturb me while I’m working’. Anyway, Sungwoon appreciated their intention of welcoming him with a big celebration.

He put his food container on his desk before thanking everyone.

“ _Oh_ ,” Someone teased, “Is that a packed breakfast?” A little pause and an exaggerated wink, “From the fiancé?”

And cue more congratulatory messages and warm pats on his back. Sungwoon laughed and smiled back at his colleagues. He felt awkward sure, but he knew that he was supposed to be happy, to have these fluttering feelings and the subtle pride of being engaged to a perfect man.

Daniel is perfect—understanding, a charmer, he’s great at picking up on the tone of a situation and acting accordingly. He complements the storm that is Ha Sungwoon and he loves him unconditionally. Bratty and jealous as much as he is possessive, still, Sungwoon adores him. He tolerates their differences and relishes in their similarities. Sungwoon loves him. He really does.

“It’s a bit overwhelming, huh.” Seungwoo, a friend who works alongside him, said as the crowd dispersed. Sungwoon chuckled in retort because he didn’t really mind it—his initial response was probably caused by his surprise that they would actually prepare something for him, with all of these rainbow strings and two boxes of warm pizza on the common lounge—now hogged by the team’s intern composer, Dohyon.

“It’s nice,” He said, helping one of them to collect the strings on the floor. Why did they decide that popping the strings would be a good idea considering that most of them hadn’t fully woken up yet? “Thanks, and congratulations again,” Someone said before putting away the strings and crawling back to their personal studio.

“Yeah, you look excited,” Seungwoo commented again once they were left alone, “You’re ready for the big day? I heard that it’s soon?” Sungwoon watched as Seungwoo toyed with one of the plastic bags from where the poppers came in. It was almost enticing.

Thinking of the date—yeah, very soon. They had struggled to get an ideal time for the both of them, since they both have work, and were currently at the peak of their respective careers. After getting Daniel’s personal assistant and Sungwoon’s recording assistant (wedding planning wasn’t entailed in his job, bless Assistant Jo) to get together and set the most convenient date.

“I’m kind of nervous.” Sungwoon said truthfully. He sat down on his seat and eyed the breakfast he brought, cat-shaped seasoned rice with side dishes, Daniel had some time this morning so he whisked something special for his _fiancé_ , “Things are going pretty well, I know I shouldn’t feel like—”

“Hey, it’s completely normal to be feeling like that,” Seungwoo reassured him. He sat on his own seat and looked at his friend, “It’d be weirder if you don’t feel nervous at all.” Seungwoo looked confident and sure, and Sungwoon was compelled to believe in his words.

“Is that so?” The older one asked himself. “Well, I guess,” He shrugged. The conversation died down as someone called Sungwoon for his opinion on a track and Seungwoo returned to his own work.

However, Sungwoon couldn’t completely erase the nagging feeling he had ever since Daniel, of course, extravagantly proposed to him on one knee in the middle of an Italian restaurant where Sungwoon was in the middle of shoving the pasta down his throat. It was their third anniversary, just last weekend. Sungwoon was planning to give him the new PlayStation by the end of the dinner and Daniel had to take the gesture to another level.

Sungwoon supposed that it was sweet. His _fiancé_. His future husband.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Now, they were engulfed in a series of meeting with the wedding planner (professionals, since none of their friends wanted to do the ‘honours’— “I want to come and eat the wedding cake only,” Jihoon, probably). And ironically, the person who was sitting beside Sungwoon, making wedding decisions such as roses or dahlias, red velvet or vanilla buttercream for the flavour of the cake, wasn’t his dear fiancé, Daniel, but Mr. Hwang.

“This is just weird, isn’t it?” Sungwoon said as the lady excused herself to get more catalogues. Her soft curls bounced lightly as she left the private room to the two men.

“It’s only weird if you think it is,” Minhyun replied softly, with his stupidly cute smile. Sungwoon looked at him and squinted, wondering how could Minhyun be okay with sitting in the process of a former… lover’s wedding. “I’m fine with it,” He insisted, “And Daniel was the one who suggested it anyway, so I figure that he’s cool with it too.”

“But that’s just sadistic.” The older man stressed out. “You don’t ask a…” How do labels work again with their relationship? “Anyway,” Sungwoon rephrased, “You don’t leave the decision-making for your wedding to…” He gestured loudly with his hands, trailing off and letting Minhyun figuring his point out by himself. He needed no words to explain it anyway—their history has always been the elephant in the room.

Minhyun laughed softly, amused at Sungwoon’s reaction.

“You think this is funny?” Sungwoon, instantly riled up.

“I agree that it’s a bit evil on Daniel’s side.” Minhyun clarified, two surrendering hands up.

“ _See_ ,” Sungwoon perked up, “I knew it! It’s not the matter of whether I’m comfortable or not,” He elaborated, “Or if we’ve both moved on from the past, in which we obviously did,” Sungwoon pointed out, “But I swear, if Daniel’s doing a prank or something, I’ll kill him.”

Minhyun laughed, nudging Sungwoon’s side, “Don’t kill him, hyung. Who else will wait for you at the altar if you kill your fiancé?” There was an almost flippant tone behind his words, _almost_.

“There’s no fiancé if he trolls us with this kind of stuff,” Sungwoon sighed. Not only was Sungwoon agitated at the fact that Daniel hadn’t told him anything about not being available for the first session of the consultation, but he had sent Hwang Minhyun to pose in as a substitute? Daniel never really grew out of his immaturity, _huh_ , Sungwoon sighed.

“Well, Daniel’s a confident man.” Minhyun nodded, thinking about Daniel’s casual request of asking Minhyun to join Sungwoon for their wedding consultation on his behalf. But he was indeed surprised that Daniel hadn’t mentioned anything to Sungwoon. Minhyun had thought that it was a mutual decision. He would only come if Sungwoon had agreed to it, and Minhyun assumed that he did.

It was as clear as the sky that it hadn’t been the case. Minhyun could see Sungwoon’s souring expression, and the frequent desolated exhales he let out. He didn’t think that it would upset him but not gonna lie, it did sting a bit.

“I was free anyway, don’t worry. It’s not a problem.” He tried easing the older one’s tension, mindful of his darkening expression. Minhyun could read Sungwoon easily, thanks to the long years they have known each other. Sungwoon’s a bundle of energy so when he started to zone out, Minhyun knew that he was feeling good.

“Confident?” Sungwoon scoffed, still not letting it go.

“Trusting then,” Minhyun corrected himself.

“I think he wants to test how we would react in this situation.” Sungwoon then looked around the room and squinted his eyes, “If I find that this is a prank camera, I will seriously end you, Kang.” If they were in another situation, Minhyun would find it a bit funny. After all, Sungwoon was still endearing even when he was fuming with rage.

One would respond by laughing or playing along to Sungwoon’s ‘teasing’ tone, but Minhyun knew better.

“He still doesn’t trust us,” Sungwoon said.

“It’s not like that,” Minhyun tried to deny.

“I know Kang Daniel. Do you think he’s the type to just ask you out of nowhere to this meeting with me?”

“No one else was available, they said so in the group chatting room, right, hyung?” Minhyun laid the options, attempting to console the upset man, “And maybe he really forgot to mention it to you. He’s been busy with the new project that his company is handling. And the situation doesn’t really allow much freedom to reschedule this for another time. I’m sure that Daniel is trying his best to make it today.”

Sungwoon leaned back and exhaled dejectedly, “Well who am I marrying right now? It’s his wedding too.” And he looked at Minhyun, “And it’s unfair to drag you into this. Tell me honestly, Minhyun-ah, do you want to be here right now?”

“I like weddings, hyung,” Minhyun smiled, “And it’s good to check out the options so that I could be ready when it’s my turn.” _Ah_ —he saw through him. That moment, that split second of them looking into each other’s eyes had opened up a whole history of pain and heartbreak, and yet, such sweet and tempting euphoria. Minhyun gulped, masking his sudden tenseness by drinking the plain water served in front of them.

Sungwoon was still quiet, robbed into his own busy thoughts. He watched as Minhyun wiped his lips with the tissue, always ready with those kinds of things. Guess that he hadn’t changed that much as well.

“Really, I’m fine.” He asserted.

Bad call.

Another lie.

Before Sungwoon could read more into the situation, the lady returned. Binders of catalogues and options to look through. Pastels and monochromes, weddings fit for every men and women. Daniel wanted something contemporary, he’s a CEO now, his wedding dream no longer looking like a beach getaway at downtown Busan with his closest friends and family. As much as he wants to keep it close and personal, he wants to share the celebration with his people too.

“What about you, hyung?” Minhyun asked him, “What do you want?”

_What does he want…?_

For his heart to not be as conflicted as he was feeling at the moment.

He wanted this. He loves him.

This minor issue should not be a reason for him to back away from their wedding. He had promised a lifetime when he said ‘yes’ to Daniel. With a little pasta sauce on his lower lip, Daniel had looked at him with that endeared look on his face, had kissed him fondly under the dimmed lights of the restaurant, had giggled and cheered happily at the sight of the new PS5 on the passenger’s seat of Sungwoon’s car.

They would talk about this, and then they’d be okay.

“Hyung, you okay?”

Stupid, dark eyes.

Stupid, comforting voice.

Sungwoon shook his head, trying to snap out of it. He was here for a reason.

“Yeah,” He straightened up, “Let’s see the other binder.”

**-**

**-**

**-**

“I really don’t know what’s getting into your mind!” Sungwoon slammed his palm on the table. It stung but adrenaline had eased the pain. Sungwoon knew that violence wasn’t his strongest pursuit but he’s always ready to deck some senses to hard-headed fools, even if the fool was his own fiancé.

Sungwoon was lucky he could catch Daniel before he flies off somewhere for a meeting, unreachable by phone signals. He didn’t want to stand like a fool and scold the hell out of his device when he could’ve had the opportunity to do so in front of him. Like this.

“It wasn’t a joke or anything,” Daniel explained, still with the infuriating grin evident on his face. This wasn’t the time to be showing your million watts smile. Sungwoon would clip his mouth tight if only he didn’t need to stretch to reach him. “It really flew off my mind. I thought that I mentioned it to you but I guess I forgot all about it. You know how busy we get in the morning, hyung.”

“I think the fact that you had asked Hwang Minhyun to join me for _our_ wedding planning was something you wouldn’t easily forget.” Sungwoon sighed. Daniel was still sitting peacefully, not levelling Sungwoon’s tension. Sungwoon frowned. “Why are you so calm about this?”

“But hyung,” Daniel almost whined, “Why are you so riled up about this? It’s all in the past, and Minhyun hyung was the only one available.”

“We could reschedule. It’s _our_ wedding after all.” Sungwoon emphasised again.

“You know we can’t afford the luxury. It’s already hard for us to be meeting like this,” Daniel sighed. At least he had rid of the annoying smile. “I’m totally fine with it. After all, it’s Minhyun hyung. He knows more about this stuff than me. He’d make a wonderful second opinion.”

“Yeah, but I’m not marrying _him_.”

“Like hell you’d marry him.” Daniel chastised, finally getting up from the kitchen stool and approach his lover. He didn’t think it would matter to Sungwoon, considering his personality, but maybe Daniel did downplay the whole situation. He didn’t intent for the arrangement to be stressing him out like this. He pulled Sungwoon into his embrace and tightened his hold. “Don’t be mad, I just didn’t want it all to go in vain.”

“It’s not a smart move, Niel.” Sungwoon reprimanded him. “You know the circumstances. It might be fine to me, but it’s not just about me. Minhyun actually went there and spent the day with me browsing catalogues and wedding brochures. You don’t expect other people to conveniently show up on your behalf to the fitting too, do you?”

Daniel pulled away from the hug and smiled, “Rowoon is almost my size—maybe he—I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m just joking!”

“I trust you, hyung,” Daniel said after silence filled in the air. He put Sungwoon’s cheeks together and gleefully laughed at his lover’s squished face. Sungwoon tolerates this much from him, Daniel was aware of that, “I trust Minhyun hyung too. We’ve all moved past this.”

“This isn’t a thing that you can put your blind trust in,” Sungwoon said as he pulled away from Daniel. He gathered their mugs together and placed them inside the sink. In any second now, Daniel’s phone would ring. He’d held him long enough after all. “You trust us, sure, but it’s much more complicated than that.”

Even Sungwoon himself could not trust his own heart. Because they were having a moment here and yet Sungwoon felt like he could combust at any point. Something was happening and he didn’t want to see the outcome hurting them all. He just wanted this to be over with. He wanted the wedding to come quickly so that he would stop thinking about it.

“You’re very stressed.” Daniel observed, “Is this just the wedding jitters?”

“I don’t know,” Sungwoon said with all honesty. Daniel’s face finally changed. The ease in his shoulders disappeared as he carefully asked Sungwoon to elaborate more on his concern. But before Sungwoon could reply him, the call of doom arrived. The grunt from Sungwoon was understandable and Daniel didn’t have the heart to decline it.

Sungwoon rinsed the mugs with water, he didn’t have the energy to deal with the dishes. From the conversation, he could guess that Daniel would be leaving right away. But instead of just walking out to rush for his next meeting, Daniel walked towards the sink and took over from Sungwoon. He washed their two mugs and the pan they used to prepare an easy breakfast. He had finished the task silently as Sungwoon observed him from the side.

“Why do you trust me so much?” Sungwoon asked him.

“Are you scared, hyung?” Daniel asked. No longer nonchalant in his tone, but still calm nevertheless.

Sungwoon shut his mouth. He didn’t know how to say it without triggering something else entirely. Without unpacking the pandora’s box that they had all strictly kept away.

“Do you still want to marry me, Sungwoon?” was his next question, “Can you tell me that, at least?”

“This is not the time for a serious conversation like this,” was Sungwoon’s response. “You’re leaving to somewhere far where I might not be able to contact you for a few days. When we’re apart, other unnecessary thoughts might come in.”

“But it’s here already, is it not?” Daniel asked. The subtle change in his expression did not go unnoticed by Sungwoon. The older one put his head on Daniel’s shoulder where he could reach, “I love you. Don’t worry too much. But we should have this conversation some other time.”

“Hyung—”

“Your phone is vibrating like crazy right now.”

“How can I leave if the mood is like this?”

“But you’re going to leave anyway, right?” Sungwoon frowned.

Daniel sighed. It was distasteful how Sungwoon was right about that one. This time, he put his head on Sungwoon’s smaller shoulder, “I do, I really need to go now. But I have to know if we’re fine.”

“We’re always fine,” Sungwoon patted his back, reciprocating the almost-hug, “I still love you, and you love me. And we’ll be having this wedding.”

**-**

**-**

**-**

“I might have time to go shopping for the wedding gift today.” Jonghyun said. It was a Saturday, and Jonghyun had come over after his jogging session with Dongho. Minhyun had just finished cleaning his living room, he had woken up extra early for the day and it was the best thing to do at that moment. It was calming and therapeutic.

“I’m sorry, what was it?” Minhyun asked, “I didn’t catch you just now.” _Distracted_.

Jonghyun looked up from the bun he was munching on Minhyun’s kitchen counter. Lord knows how much fuss Minhyun would give him if he’d brought the food to the freshly cleaned common area. His boyfriend gave a small smile, endeared and fond, whatever, “Wedding gift? For Sungwoon hyung and Daniel.”

“Oh,” Minhyun trailed slowly, “ _Oh_ , yeah, right.”

_Right_ —after the initial meeting with the wedding planner, Minhyun hadn’t seen much of Sungwoon. Daniel had apologised for ‘troubling’ him and Minhyun told him not to worry about it. He didn’t really mind it—in fact, it was an enjoyable day. But seeing how Sungwoon had begun acting distant again, he guessed that the older man did not share the same thought.

Again, Jonghyun chuckled, “We’re getting them one, together, right, Minhyun-ah?” came Jonghyun’s question.

It would be the best course of action. I mean, both Jonghyun and Minhyun would not have much trouble getting them separate gifts, but it was a given for them to share it as a couple. From one pair in a committed relationship to another.

“Yeah, sure,” Minhyun smiled back.

His boyfriend seemed to be pulled into a string of thoughts. He returned to his bun and ate it quietly. Something felt unsettling, so Minhyun got up from his seat and walked towards Jonghyun, sat himself down on the chair next to him. “Should we get them a Takoyaki grill pan?”

“That,” Jonghyun laughed, eyes crinkling under the light. Not gonna lie, it was kind of fluttering. Minhyun wiped some crumbs off from the corner of his lips. Jonghyun rolled his eyes and wiped it himself with the tissue he reached from Minhyun’s table. Because Minhyun keeps his tissue boxes all over the house. “That would be great.”

“Yeah,” Minhyun agreed, knowing more than anyone else how Sungwoon loves his Takoyaki. Daniel could whip out a simple recipe and that’d enough to make the older man happy. Imagining the blissed look on Sungwoon’s face seeing perfectly round full-stuffed Takoyaki were enough to cause a smile to bloom on Minhyun’s face. “I know that hyung is going to love it.”

They were then immersed in another silence period. They needed not much verbal interaction, years of mapping each other’s habits and emotions had made it easy for them to fall into a comfortable quiet routine, any point of the day.

The soft hum of the humidifier accompanied their peace as they were left to tend to their own thoughts. The sun was up but it wasn’t scorching hot, thanks to the ever-present clouds, shading them from the heat. Minhyun’s blinds were pulled up so the view from the window was visible from where they were sitting in the open kitchenette area.

Minhyun began scrolling on his phone to survey for the grill pan while Jonghyun took in the view of his boyfriend’s house. Pristine, clean, and harmonious like the man himself.

The magazines on the table were stacked in the right angle, with the TV remote perfectly placed on top of them. Another tissue box placed to make it easier for him to clean whatever stain he spotted on the furniture. And when he looked further, Minhyun’s favourite robot vacuum cleaner was working hard on the corner, scraping off any miniscule dirt on the already clean space.

Although they had been together for years, they hadn’t talked about moving in with one another, let alone about marriage. Jonghyun was probably reminded of the fact since a lot of their other friends had taken the next steps in their relationship. To elaborate, Woojin and Jihoon had long moved in together in Busan, where both of them resided close to their families. Jisung, now happily married, even Dongho and Daehwi, whom everyone had thought would not last even a year in college. They’re both supportive of each other’s career as music producers so they’re pretty much still in their honeymoon phase despite registering their marriage long ago.

And another close example, Sungwoon and Daniel, tying the knot real soon.

Jonghyun looked at Minhyun, finding a serious expression on his face as he searched for the ideal purchase. Always doing his best when it comes to a certain someone.

_Bitter._

Jonghyun had long finished his coffee but the bitter taste still lingered on his tongue. But more often than not, the truth hurts more than the lies. We are often scared of getting hurt, of dealing with its consequences. And so, it’d be easier to turn away from the reality, so we would lie. Lying to other people, to ourselves. To protect other people, and also, to protect ourselves.

“You’re going to come, right?” Jonghyun asked.

Minhyun looked at his boyfriend. No trick detected, not even a joking tone, just Jonghyun looking straight ahead at his empty mug with the sweet smile still plastered on his face. He put his phone down.

“I am,” He answered truthfully, “I’m looking for our shared gift to hyung and Daniel right now.” He said softly. “Why are you asking?”

“Before anything else,” Jonghyun told him, “You’re my best friend, Minhyun. But sometimes I can’t read you.” Another moment passed, “I just want a direct answer from you, that’s all, instead of overthinking this on my own.” Another laugh to mask his nervousness.

“It’s good news,” Minhyun responded. The ache returned again in which Minhyun had dismissed entirely. _Ignorance and negligence_. “It’s a happy day for them,” He continued, “Of course I’m going to be there for them.”

Or for _him_. Specifically. Jonghyun hated his mind sometimes.

“But are _you_ happy?”

“I’m with you,” A pause, “Of course, I’m happy. I’m happy with you.”

Years had passed, and yet, the doubt and the guilt, all the pain had followed them even to this point.

Minhyun felt like his heart was being dropped. Had physically felt the tug. It intensified into a numbing twinge as he saw Jonghyun’s face. He was still smiling, but it wasn’t one that cause Minhyun’s heart to flutter. Wasn’t one that made him fall harder for the man, when Jonghyun laughed at one of his dry jokes, or any of their other friends’, or when he smiled simply because he was happy and contented by being with him.

Terrified, Minhyun tried to think of all the possible reasons for this to happen.

“You love me, right?” Jonghyun asked.

“I do.” He answered. Firm and honest. “I’ve moved on.” Jonghyun looked at him warily, scrutinising. The way his heart beat faster. Minhyun thought that Jonghyun would never have this doubt—not when he had never shown any ill feelings over Minhyun and Sungwoon’s affair once upon a time. They weren’t even together back then.

He wanted to be happy with Jonghyun.

“I love you.” He said again, trying to make Jonghyun understand. “Trust me.”

“You’re absolutely happy with me?” Another question.

“I’m looking for a Takoyaki grill pan as their wedding gift. And you’re here, next to me. I’m happy.”

**-**

**-**

**-**

The day came, earlier than expected. Or Sungwoon was just too caught up in the wedding planning that he’d wished he had more time to prepare himself. Sure, he’d finally take some time off to spend time with his friends, in freaking Cebu, because Taemin and the rest wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. They had gotten better at persuading a reluctant Sungwoon, _not that it would take much for that_. Wonshik had planned the loudest and craziest bachelor party comprised of a lot of coconut drinks and grilled meat. Also, booze. Lots of them. No strippers though, I mean, they all can dance so there’s that.

The wedding came indeed. After more missed meetings and rescheduled plans, after an almost fall-out, solved with a trip to the nearest beach and few cans of beer. More personal discussions and heartfelt talks. More ‘I love you’s and ‘I’ll try harder’s.

It was finally time.

Kuanlin flew from his town, Jinyoung came despite his avoiding-Daehwi agenda was still strong, Seongwu postponed his live exhibition despite having it planned seasons ago. Their university friends came, Daniel’s workers, Taedong, Sungwoon’s co-workers, Assistant Jo, Hanbyul and Jukjae, Seungwoo, and even Seungyoun, the new addition to their record label, whom Sungwoon had gotten close to after nights of impromptu soccer games.

Jisung was chosen to be the officiator, because he’s always been their leader. The wing bearer was Ruby, Jongin’s daughter, and she looked perfect with her sky-blue dress as she led the couple into the wedding hall. Jimin was Sungwoon’s best man, Jihoon casually next to him because no one made a rule to have _only_ one best man (“It was called _the_ best man for a reason,” probably came from Woojin). Meanwhile, Daniel had Jaehwan, who was clearly tearing up the moment Daehwi played the piano for the grooms’ entrance.

And there they were, Sungwoon and Daniel, two souls, full of love for each other, hands tightly clasped together. They had their people cheering for them, celebrating their love (and whistling, courtesy of Seongwu, especially when Sungwoon blew him a kiss). This made Daniel crowded closer towards Sungwoon, and they almost stumbled off the path.

After calming themselves down (and the crowd who hollered in surprise when they almost fell), they continued their walk. _God_ —Sungwoon felt like puking. He wished not in this expensive suit, and definitely not in the middle of his wedding.

Sungwoon took a deep breath, scanning his surroundings again. Oh right, Minhyun was there too, with Jonghyun beside him. He flashed a big smile as Sungwoon made eye contact with him. He was glad that Minhyun could make it, despite the fact that they had gotten a bit awkward these last few weeks as much as they tried to deny the tension, despite their elaborated painful past. Minhyun was there. He was there for him.

“Congratulations,” Jonghyun mouthed, beside Minhyun who was still intently watching them walking down the aisle together. Daniel giggled and waved back. Sungwoon gripped Daniel’s arm tighter, _he could do this._

Someone cheered (almost a screech) loudly, Woojin most probably, and the hall was filled with laughter. There were smiles and camera flashes, light tunes of the piano accompanying their short journey. Everyone was happy.

_This is it_ , his happy ending— _their_ happy ending.

It was indeed a day to celebrate.

Finally, they arrived in front of the hall and their guests. Jisung wiped his fake tears (he was close to crying but we’d get to that later) and addressed the nervous couple. “Nervous?” He asked, not yet putting the microphone on. Daniel giggled yet again; it was one of his coping mechanisms while Sungwoon had a full-body shiver. His hands were probably sweating but Daniel didn’t seem to mind.

“Ha Sungwoon and Kang Daniel are here today, to commit their love to each other, before God and before all of you.” Jisung started and the crowd hushed down. The older man looked at his two close friends and smiled, “A wedding, a promise of eternity and acceptance, of communication and sacrifices, of getting your happy endings. Not just a wedding, but a marriage.”

Sungwoon peeked a look at Daniel. His future husband flashed a reassuring smile back. He was clearly eager for the formal officiation to end.

His heartbeat was louder than Jisung’s words. “—a promise we simply refuse to break—” It became background noises. Sungwoon was highly aware of his surroundings and yet he could barely process any of them.

“—and Sungwoon and Daniel’s closest friends and family are here today—ah yes, Grandpa Ha, I see you there,” Jisung broke in the middle of his speech to give an equally excited wave to Sungwoon’s grandfather, eliciting more laughter from the crowd. Jisung then continued calmly, “—we’re all here today to bear witness to their union.”

Would it be too late if he were to freak out right now?

He felt full and hollow at the same time. Do people experience this in the middle of their wedding or was it just him? Because his lips were dry no matter how much he tried wetting them. And he kept on blinking his eyes to stop the bile reflex to kick in. 

“—will you promise to love and support their marriage in all the days to come? If so, please respond, ‘we will’”. Jisung asked the big crowd. Sungwoon and Daniel turned around as well, the older one absentmindedly followed Daniel’s lead.

Sungwoon’s eyes met Minhyun’s. Again. What was he thinking? And he quickly darted his gaze somewhere else. To Moonkyu who was looking at him weirdly, and Taehyun who was eyeing elsewhere warily—Sungwoon knew who he was looking at. Sungwoon turned to Seongwu who had lost the smile on his face. He knew something. He knew something that Sungwoon had refused to admit.

Sungwoon looked at Minhyun again.

He felt a tug in his hand. Yeah, his hand was sweating like crazy, but it was also cold. Daniel’s warmth couldn’t do much help in equilibrating their temperature. He was definitely getting sick. He wondered if Jimin or Jihoon could get him a bucket in the middle of this meltdown.

“We will.” The crowd answered Jisung’s question. Well, most of them. _Almost all of them_. Sungwoon saw _that_.

Minhyun looked at his friends, in front of the altar, holding hands and almost promising each other an eternity of life together. Sungwoon was amazing, ethereal even, in his tuxedo and hairdo. Sure, he looked nervous right now, like he could be throwing up anytime in front of everyone. That would be a hassle to clean, Minhyun figured, before he realised, he wouldn’t mind taking care of a sick Sungwoon.

Taking care of him no matter in sickness or health.

Taking care of his luggage when they need to travel.

Sacrificing his toothbrush when they’re short of one.

Just being there for him. _With him_.

_Crazy_.

He looked to his side, Jonghyun, his loyal lover, whose face was bright and cheerful as he looked at the lovely couple after saying ‘We will’ as prompted by Jisung.

Minhyun held Jonghyun’s hand tighter, getting his boyfriend’s curious attention. “I’m sorry,” He suddenly said. “I’m really sorry.” Jonghyun hummed at him, almost a whisper since he didn’t want to disturb the moment. Did not imagine that Minhyun would stand up from his seat and walked towards the aisle, gravitating everyone’s attention towards him.

“Sungwoon and Daniel, I have known—” Jisung paused as he saw Minhyun standing up amongst the other sitting guests. He looked surprised and that attracted both Sungwoon and Daniel’s attention. They spun around to see Minhyun who was looking straight at Sungwoon.

Jonghyun couldn’t say a word. He was just staring at Minhyun, whom for a moment seemed like he was out of his mind. _Definitely crazy._ Minhyun opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. For a moment there, his rationality kicked back in and he didn’t think that he could do this the second time. Not on this big day. He shook his head and returned back to his seat, anticlimactically.

Everyone was sharing looks and whispers.

Despite anti-climactic was mentioned, it was actually pretty dramatic. Jonghyun didn’t say anything. He seemed too shocked to even give a reaction. Daniel was staring at Sungwoon, gauging his reaction but the older one simply turned around and signalled Jisung to continue his words.

Jisung cleared his throat. He continued, ignoring Minhyun’s determined gaze, “Sungwoon and Daniel, I have known the two of you for quite some time. I—” Before he could finish his speech, commotion from the crowd was heard again. He had to stop. Minhyun was again on his feet, out into the aisle.

“I love you, Ha Sungwoon, I always have.” He took a deep breath, disregarding the elevated murmurs from the crowd. He felt sorry, of course—guilt, remorse— _everything_.

But the moment he said those words, Minhyun knew that he couldn’t stop. It pained him just as much, as he heard Jonghyun’s little sigh, still within his reach, looking at how tensed Sungwoon’s shoulders were, even when he wasn’t facing him. He refused to turn around as Daniel stared at Minhyun in disappointment. Resentment was probably there too. Minhyun was far too gone.

“I love everything about you, and I feel like I’ve not been honest with myself, with the people I treasure, the people who are there for me. With you, especially with you, from the very beginning.” He did it, caused a scene, in front of friends and family, in front of the people who had trusted him, who had once forgiven him. “I just couldn’t give this marriage a blessing. I think you’d be happier with me.”

He knew that it was pretty much dangerous. Rewinding back to several years ago, almost a decade now, from the first seeing Sungwoon for the first time inside the library, until this very moment. It has always been him. He was sorry that the realisation came at this point, right where Sungwoon was about to be wedded to someone else.

Sungwoon knew him. And it was almost funny how Sungwoon had expected this in the furthest corner of his mind. Because he was scared too, just like Minhyun. Minhyun had held himself back. All these years. Because he could taste the bitter scent in his mouth, if Sungwoon were to close his eyes and want him back.

“Sungwoon?” Minhyun called, breaking Sungwoon’s heavy thoughts.

Daniel was no longer staring at Minhyun. There wasn’t even a hint of anger in his face. And that was way worse. He let go of Sungwoon’s hand and turned his gaze back to Jisung, hoping that the leader’s presence could anchored him back to strength. He couldn’t do this anymore.

“Hyung,” Sungwoon called Jisung, “Carry on.”

**-**

**-**

**-**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

“Well, that was not what I expected,” Seungwoo said as he walked out of the wedding hall. The guests had been dismissed, now being led towards the dining hall. Whatever had happened, eating was still in the agenda—well, it’d be a waste of a catering service if this was to be cancelled as well. The murmurs and whispers had not died down, everyone was still stunned at the plot twist.

He turned around and stole a look at the grooms’ family members—Sungwoon’s side apologising to Daniel’s mother, whereas the old lady just remained silent. Daniel’s aunts were the one who were more riled up. Seungwoo supposed that it couldn’t be helped, even when it wasn’t even Sungwoon’s fault that such thing happened. Well, Seungwoo would not know anyway.

“What are you thinking about?” He asked his friend who was walking next to him. He had been silent ever since Minhyun halted the wedding with his confession.

Seungyoun let out a small laugh, “That was actually sweet,” and of course, Seungwoo also thought the same. As much as it was sweet, it was destructive and damaging. Look around, everyone had various reactions and most of them weren’t a pretty sight. However, majority lot was family members who felt betrayed and humiliated—considering the family’s name and pride were treated like a joke today.

“Messy,” Seungyoun commented as they finally entered the dining hall.

“Come sit here, Seungwoo hyung, Seungyoun,” someone called from a distant. It was Jaehwan who was a mutual friend, and also a recording artist in their company. He was Daniel’s best man. The duo walked over and sat down while Jaehwan casually ate his buffet meal.

“Are you supposed to be this free?” Seungwoo asked him. “Aren’t you the best man?”

Jaehwan reached for a napkin and wiped his mouth. “Daniel’s already gone.” He answered, voice lowered considering that everyone was wondering about what happened ever since he left Sungwoon on the altar. “Left to the airport to go to their honeymoon.” Seungwoo and Seungyoun shared a look. Jaehwan chuckled, “Yeah, it was pretty dramatic of him. But things that happened today was,” He shivered, “I’m trying to eat so that I don’t get stressed thinking about this.”

“What about Sungwoon?” Seungwoo asked. Last he saw, his supposedly wedded colleague was going around the hall, greeting his guest and apologising for what had happened. Again, which wasn’t within his control. Recalling back what had happened earlier, Daniel and Sungwoon shared a hushed talk in front of everyone as Minhyun waited in the middle of the aisle.

From what everyone saw, Sungwoon wanted to continue with the wedding and had hastily asked Jisung to carry on with the officiating. But Daniel had another thought as he told everyone about his decision while he was supposed to recite his vow. His mother almost fainted, Sungwoon’s grandfather cursed, and someone’s baby ended up crying out loud.

Messy indeed, _very messy_. 

Jaehwan had followed Daniel inside the waiting room as Jisung tried to explain to the guests that a wedding was no longer happening. Jimin consoled Sungwoon right away and Moonkyu stood up to lead them somewhere private. 

“Sungwoon hyung,” Jaehwan answered after a while, “He’s also left already. Wanted to be alone.”

And before the duo could get up to look at the buffet options, someone came over to their table. It was Minhyun. No one had really approached him or anything, which was weirdly unusual considering that he was one of the possible reasons that the wedding was cancelled.

“Hyung, you really shouldn’t be here right now,” Jaehwan told him.

“I need to know where Sungwoon hyung is.”

“Wow, _wow_ really, Hwang Minhyun?” Jaehwan wondered, “You really shouldn’t be saying stuff like this, hyung. As much as everyone is mad at you, I don’t want you dead yet.” There was a tremble in his tone, Jaehwan was also trying to control himself. He gripped Minhyun’s cuff and warned him, “If Jihoon finds you here, he’s not going to spare you.”

“I met Jihoon already.” Minhyun said, wincing, “He almost got me,” and pointed at his scruffy collar. “Woojin and Jinyoung caught him before he could punch me.”

“You deserve that,” was Jaehwan’s only response.

“Before?” Seungwoo butted in, “But you,” Minhyun’s face was supporting a red mark, looking very much like someone had gotten their fist on him. Guess that it wasn’t Jihoon. It couldn’t be Seongwu, Jaehwan thought, he was driving Daniel over to the airport. Couldn’t be Kuanlin too, boy actually looked amused at how things went, and was scolded by Jisung for showing such expression amidst all the tears and screams.

“Was it Jinyoung?” Jaehwan asked. Jinyoung’s starting to work out so Minhyun could be in a big pain right now. Physically as well as emotionally, considering, you know, the man he confessed to had also left the scene even after his fiancé cancelled the wedding.

Minhyun shook his head, “It was Daehwi. Boy lounged from behind the piano and landed a perfect hit.”

“Again,” Jaehwan pointed out, “You deserve this.” After a while, he continued, “I’m trying to eat right now and Jihoon and I would go and return the wedding gifts later. So, I’ll be busy. It was a lot, there was a huge ass box we’ve received this morning. You should go.”

“Jaehwan—”

“I can’t help you anymore, hyung. I can’t even look at your face without wanting to punch you. Even if I’m not that strong, I’m holding a fork right now.”

“Jaehwan-ah,” Seungyoun, startled at the threat, tried to grab the utensil away from Jaehwan’s hold. There was evident malice in his warning. Minhyun knew he deserved such treatment.

“I’m sorry.”

“You should’ve done this years ago.” Jaehwan told him, “You should’ve held onto him years ago. That day in the library when you revealed the truth to us, you could’ve fought for him since then. Or that day in the club where hyung was harassed, or in any circumstances that he was bullied for the mistake that the both of you did, you could’ve stayed by him and protected him. That way, you could’ve spared us from this pain.

Back then, Jaehwan hadn’t said anything. He wished he did, but it wasn’t his place to do so. And now, things had gone beyond damage.

“You did this, hyung. And only you can undo it. I don’t know if Daniel has any kindness left in him to forgive you, but it will take a lot. The same goes to Jonghyun hyung.”

**-**

**-**

**-**

_“—and I promise to love you and cherish you… and…” He stopped. Daniel realised then, what kind of a hypocrite he’d be, if he were to say all of those sweet promises then. “I’m sorry,” Daniel repeated. His hand travelled to touch Sungwoon’s cheek, looking back into Sungwoon’s dark orbs. He was tearing up. He knew what entailed in Daniel’s apology._

_“I do, I love and cherish you, always.” Sungwoon had such pretty skin, pretty face, pretty everything and especially today, he’d looked so amazing. His hair was styled, unlike his everyday fashion of hiding them under his hood or a cap he’d taken from Daniel’s side of the closet. He was wearing lip balm because he didn’t want to have chapped lips on his wedding day. Always so thoughtful in his own ways. Daniel loved that about him._

_“I think I will forever love and cherish you, Sungwoon. But I’m sorry. I can’t do this to you. I can’t do this to us.” With a final pause, Daniel said, “I can’t do this to myself.”_

_Sungwoon looked at him, at his fiancé, “I can do this. I can.” He insisted. His hands were trembling as he tried to hold onto Daniel’s suit. But they were getting warmer. Daniel knew this. He’d been with him for years. He knew what his tears meant, the tone of his voice, and what his eyes tell._

_“But you don’t want to do this. I know you don’t want to be here right now.”_

_“I’m here,” Sungwoon argued._

_Daniel shook his head, “I know you don’t want this. This wedding, this marriage, but I know you will do it anyway, because you love me.” Sungwoon shook his head. He felt his heart breaking. Minhyun’s words had stopped it from beating but Daniel’s goodbye was the breaking point. “And if I loved you, I will not do this to you. So, I’m letting you go.”_

_“Dan—”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

**-**

**-**

**-**

“So, this was it, then?” Sungwoon asked.

He simply watched as Daniel collected the pen which Sungwoon had used to sign the last document. He put the pen inside his jacket suit and stacked the papers together, putting them inside the big envelope. They were finally meeting after Daniel had returned from his solo honeymoon to discuss the matter regarding their dream wedding house. It was where Sungwoon and Daniel were supposed to live in after finalising their marriage registration and wedding ceremony.

“The house would be under my name. And you’ll get the penthouse in Busan.”

“I still think that I shouldn’t keep the one in Busan.” Sungwoon sighed. “You live there. It’s only fair if you get to keep it. Or give it to your mother or something.”

Daniel shook his head, “We bought that penthouse together, hyung. Fair and square.”

Sighing, he didn’t think that he could persuade Daniel into thinking it over anymore. After all, they had signed all of the relevant and necessary documents. Both kept their respective cars, and they had finally terminated the joint bank account they started some years ago. So, Sungwoon’s pocket was thick but he had lost himself a potential husband.

“And besides,” Daniel pouted, “You know how I’ve always wanted to live in Hannam-dong.”

“Fine, fine,” Sungwoon rolled his eyes, “You keep the Hannam-dong house. I’ll probably sell the penthouse to someone.” Daniel nodded. There was something else he wanted to suggest but he figured that it would be awkward to the both of them. When the atmosphere became awkward, one of them will start apologising again and honestly, they were both tired of it. There was nothing they could do.

“I’m sorry—” Ah here we go again. “No,” Daniel chuckled when Sungwoon loudly expressed his exasperation. “I’m just saying that about the honeymoon trip. We were both supposed to go there but I left on my own without discussing it with you.”

“It would be even weirder for exes to go on a honeymoon trip together, Niel,” Sungwoon commented, “It’s fine. I get to be alone in our,” Ah, wrong term to say, “at home,” Sungwoon rephrased, “So, it’s all fine. I started packing my stuff anyway. Got Jinyoung and Daehwi to help me.”

“Oh, they’re finally talking?” Daniel asked.

Sungwoon nodded and smiled, “They talked during the buffet, and Daehwi finally introduced Dongho properly to him.”

“At least someone got their closure,” Daniel smiled. It was long overdue anyway. “I hope you’ll get yours too, hyung.”

“Hm?” Sungwoon asked, “What do you mean?”

“This is our closure,” Daniel pointed at the documents inside the envelope. “You and I both know what I’m talking about.” It was sad, but sweet nevertheless. Daniel held Sungwoon’s hand, pulled it closely to his lips and pressed it tenderly on Sungwoon’s skin.

“I hope you get yours too.”

**-**

**-**

**-**

_It wasn’t a mistake. Sungwoon didn’t just fall into Minhyun’s arms just like that._

_It was years of stolen glances. Years of what-ifs. Years of missed opportunities. Years of yearning for each other until one of them finally gave up._

_Or until one of them admitted that there was hope to try again, properly._

**-**

**-**

**-**

There was a light slap to his face. Well, maybe not a slap, just a little tap, and then a poke on his cheek. Minhyun knew it must’ve been _him_ waking him up from his well-deserved sleep. They had a long night and the post-hot spring mood enabled him to have a very pleasant sleep. That, and the fact that he wasn’t forced awake from sleep with the glaring tone he had as his alarm.

“Wake up, _husband_ ,” another poke, and Minhyun had to smile at the term of endearment. Formal, but still, very flattering. He couldn’t help but to smile.

Sungwoon’s voice was still laced with sleep—groggy and yet full of energy. The consistent pokes had turned into a full body shake. “I’m awake, I’m awake,” Minhyun announced until Sungwoon finally stopped shaking him. He gathered Sungwoon’s hands and pulled him into a hug. Cuddle weather or not, this was how he wanted to start his day.

“Good morning, Hwang,” Sungwoon brazenly greeted, as if he had not forced Minhyun to wake up ahead of the scheduled alarm. His face was a bit bloated, lips totally swollen. This was all courtesy of the spicy ramen they had the previous night at the outdoor stand across their place.

“Hyung,” Minhyun called. He stretched his limbs, albeit his restricted limbs being covered by the thick blanket, always a morning person, “Why did you wake up so early?” Usually, Minhyun would be the one to wake the older man up. This was a surprise.

“I’m hungry,” Sungwoon whined.

And Minhyun’s head fell back to his pillow. Of course, Minhyun laid down for a while longer, taking in his surroundings, the comforting pats Sungwoon had on his chest, the sound of the calming _sōzu_ outside of their room, the birds chirping, one of their helpers’ accented Japanese over the end of the corridor. Why did everyone wake up so early today?

Minhyun would eventually have to pull Sungwoon’s naughty hand away as it sometimes traced closer towards his bare skin.

“Are you happy now?” It was Sungwoon. Eyes full of joy and contentment, a look that should always appear on his hyung, oh wait, _his husband’s_ face.

“You kept me up all night,” Sungwoon rolled his eyes. “Are you fucking happy now?”

“Language,” Minhyun reminded him. He bumped his forehead with his lover’s, lips puckering to offer a kiss, which was reciprocated with equal energy and passion. He loves kissing Sungwoon. Sweet and soft, despite him being so crass at times, Minhyun loves it all.

“Look at me.” Sungwoon called him. Garbed in their yukata, soft hum of Minhyun’s humidifier (yes, he had dragged the same one from his previous house), legs tangling over one another’s, just being there for each other. Minhyun looked at him, enthralled and enchanted as always. “It’s really you, _huh_ … In the end, it’s always been you.”

“It’s us.” Minhyun softly whispered.

Sappy moments, Sungwoon would call this. But it was the point of their day where they’d have time for each other. To talk and communicate because lord knows all of the obstacles that they had encountered for missing mutual comprehension and communication over the course of their relationship.

Sungwoon stared at Minhyun while the younger one let him, even playing with his messy hair. Minhyun has such pretty eyes, Sungwoon had had a hard time deciphering the emotions and feelings behind it for years but he realised that it was the thing that made Minhyun so special. He needed no interpreting if Sungwoon has the privilege to _just ask_. 

After appreciating Minhyun’s handsome feature, Sungwoon sighed. He winced ruefully, “I’m still hungry though.”

“I got us breakfast yesterday,” Minhyun answered him, pointing at the melon buns he bought from the convenience store they passed after getting back from the hot spring last night. In the haste of their exit, and the urgency in their steps last night, Minhyun still managed to buy them the breads. “There’s also the yogurt milk that you like.”

Sungwoon pressed a kiss on his cheek, grateful, “You’re the best. You be the hyung, Minhyun-ah.”

“Okay, Sungwoon-ah,” Minhyun smiled back, countering with the same energy. He ignored the nagging feeling in his chest when Sungwoon opened the packet and ate the melon bread on their bed. Cleaning can come later, he tried comforting himself. Instead, he fixed their position and cushioned Sungwoon’s body as he leaned against the headboard.

“It’s sweet,” Sungwoon remarked, biting more into the bun. He didn’t even brush his teeth. “I love you.” But all is fine, Minhyun figured. Minhyun smooched the side of his head as a response, inhaling Sungwoon’s fresh scent and the way he basked in the peeking sunlight.

“We can pay another visit to the hot spring later.”

“You just want to see me naked.”

“That, I do,” Minhyun laughed. “Also, it makes you happy.”

“Do you still have any small change though?”

“We’ll figure something out.” Minhyun promised, “We always do.”

**-**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, both weddings were inspired by grey's anatomy hahaha  
> and that's it. 
> 
> fin.


End file.
